


To Reunite

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bouncing open and a voice she knew so well, a voice she’d thought she’d never hear again call out, “Emma! Cas! Sam! You’ll never guess who’s – “But at this point, she’d stopped listening, and just moved blindly towards her father.





	To Reunite

“You agreed to what!?“ Sam asked, his voice decidedly high-pitched. “They more or less wiped out anything non-human in Great Britain – whether they were just peacefully living their lives or not – and you made a deal with them?”

Crowley, standing in front of them, was looking decidedly defensive, and through no particular thought process, Em realized this was a crucial moment. If they should alienate the King of Hell now, when it looked like they might very well be under the attack of a deadly group of Men of Letters...

“Uncle Sam” she said pleadingly. It didn’t took much effort at all to make herself sound weak and exhausted.

“Please, let’s hear him out. Dad trusted him”.

Saying the word out loud, the word she’d only addressed him as for a fraction of their time together, felt like a stab through the heart.

It had the desired effect though. Sam immediately softened.

“Look, Crowley... I’m pretty nervous right now, considering my brother just died and all, so if you could just explain what the hell is going on?”

“I have. I certainly had no idea that lady Bevell was coming here – or that any of the Men of Letters planned on visiting America. And our deal... we’ve had it for years. I didn’t think about it during our hunt for the devil”.

In a way, it was completely believable. When Crowley was with them, he never really referred to himself as the king anymore, unless she counted a few jokes from Dad (she steered away from the thought). They just weren’t part of his business. They were his hobby, as weird as it sounded.

“Alright, so what could they possibly want here?”

“I don’t know”.

Crowley had never admitted he had no idea what was going on to her knowledge. He must take Dad’s – he must take it as hard as them.

“Can you maybe find out?” she asked. “I mean, you have a contact there, right? Would be great to have an inside man”.

“Yes – I suppose – I mean – “

Crowley looked decidedly confused, and she used that opportunity to add, “Take milady with you. She’ll be a great proof of your loyalty – you can say you rescued her from American hunters”.

“Yes” he said, the sparkle slowly returning to his eyes. “Yes, that – “

“Now, wait a minute. We might as well use her to get information – “ Sam interjected.

Madison put a hand on his arm.

“Sam, I know what you are thinking. But none of us are in the shape to interrogate anyone right now. And we have a friend on the inside, might as well use him”.

That off-handed use of the word “friend” seemed to baffle Crowley even more.

“Yes... well... I’ll see what I can do”.

Since she had learned quite some time ago that Crowley didn’t know how to deal with being thanked, she just nodded.

“Alright” Sam said slowly after the demon had disappeared, “So there might be some psychopathic Brits coming after us”.

“Yes” Madison said, taking his hand, “But we’ll be fine. We got the King of Hell on our side, after all”.

“Not we. It was Dean who – “

He broke off.

“Crowley has been getting closer to everyone in the bunker for a while now” Cas suddenly spoke up. They had almost forgotten about the angel; he’d been so quiet.

Ever since Dad –

“That’s true” she said rather than think about her father, rather than think about everything.

“I think you had a lot to do with it” Cas said softly, “Your talks...”

“He just wanted to...”

 _Feel like part of the team_ was what came to her mind, but she didn’t say it out loud.

What a weird thing to think about a demon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bouncing open and a voice she knew so well, a voice she’d thought she’d never hear again call out, “Emma! Cas! Sam! You’ll never guess who’s – “

But at this point, she’d stopped listening, and just moved blindly towards her father.

* * *

Dean couldn’t believe it. Not only had he not died for once, but his mother was back in his life – the person he’d fought his whole life to avenge, the person he’d wished for so many times.

And now she’d got to be part of this wonderful, crazy mess he’d built up for himself in the last couple of months.

Sure, having been under Amara’s spell had sucked, but it hadn’t prevented him from seeing what a wonderful young woman his daughter had become –

Dear God, Emma.

“Something else you should know” he blurted out. He was driving, his mother trying to get her bearings on the passenger seat.

“Yes? I don’t think anything can surprise me anymore”.

“You’re a grandmother. I have a daughter” he said proudly.

“You...” she took a deep breath. “Well, other hunters have had families... what’s her name?”

“Emma”.

“How old is she?”

“Eighteen”.

He only realized when he said it aloud that it sounded like –

“Dean, that sounds like you were rather young yourself when...”

“No... it’s not like...”

He stopped the car to tell her.

He had no idea what she was thinking of his story, but in the end she just repeated, “So an Amazon used you... to get pregnant... and then she tried to kill you but Sam shot her first... and then she came back to life and now she’s living with you”.

“Yes. And she’s a Winchester through and through. Smart, damn good hunter, funny, and of course she’s beautiful”.

He always thought she looked a bit like Mom, really.

Now his mother was smiling.

“That’s how your Dad used to brag about you”.

He didn’t comment on it. His feelings concerning Dad were... complicated.

“Yeah, and she brought Madison with her from Purgatory. She’s a werewolf. Her and Sam...” he trailed off.

Mary nodded.

“And what about you? For obvious reasons, it didn’t work out with Emma’s mother, so...”

He blushed.

“I’m dating Cas”.

“Cassandra?”

“Castiel, the angel who pulled me out of Hell. You remember?”

She did, which was a relief. Their life story was certainly a lot to take in.

“I thought you said he had a male vessel...”

“He has” he said simply.

After a pause she replied, “I assume it’s legal, these days”.

“Yeah. Supreme Court struck down these... laws a while ago. We could even get married. If we wanted”.

“And do you?”

Dean shrugged.

“We’ll see what happens”.

Mom was silent and he drove back to the bunker. As they neared his home, Dean slowly grew more excited. He couldn’t wait to introduce her to everyone.

Only, high on endorphins as he was, he’d forgotten quite how he had left the others behind, so he wasn’t prepared for Emma barrelling towards him, shouting “DAD!”

He still caught her in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried.

“It’s okay, Em. I’m here. I’m here and I’m alive...”

“I thought I’d never see you again” she said, stepping away and wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, well... Here I am”. He smiled.

“Sorry for the scare”.

She hit his chest playfully.

“Never do that to me again”.

Then, a voice asked, “Is that Emma?”

Dean turned around and stepped to the side.

“Yeah, that’s my girl. Emma... This is Mary Winchester, your grandmother”.

* * *

 

Not only was her father alive, but his mother had come back from the dead too.

It would have been a lot to take in... if she hadn’t fought her way through Purgatory and Hell to get here.

“Hello” she simply said.

Mary studied her.

“Dean tells me you’re an Amazon...”

She flashed her eyes for a second.

“Yep. A good one, though; I won’t rear any men killers”.

“That’s... good to hear”.

Before she could say anything, the others arrived on the scene.

They must have held back to give her some time with Dad.

“Dean” Cas breathed.

“Hey, sunshine” he grinned as he greeted his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

Or, well... maybe the kiss would have been soft if Cas had allowed it, but instead it turned a bit too passionate for Emma’s liking until Sam cleared his throat.

 Dad’s face was scarlet as he pulled back.

“Mom?” Sam breathed when he saw the woman standing next to him.

The next ten minutes were a flurry of greetings, baffled theorizing, and everyone being confused, neither Emma nor Cas leaving her father’s side for a moment.

He was the one who reminded them of what had happened.

Mustering them all, he asked, “Where’s Crowley? Checking up on Hell?”

“Right” her grandmother said weakly. “The King of hell lives with you too”.

“He isn’t really that bad once you get to know him, I promise. So where – “

Sam explained it to him.

“Seriously? We just dealt with Amara and God and now the English decide to go back to the good old colonizing ways?”

Sam shrugged.

“At least we got Crowley”.

Said demon appeared in front of them.

“I talked to Hess – she is – wait – Squirrel? Is that your mother?”

“Yes. Mom, this is Crowley, as you stated, the King of –“

“Touch me and I’ll kill you” she hissed.

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Mom!” Dean exclaimed. “I told you he’s – “

“It’s perfectly fine. Threats are mine and the Winchesters’ Paris. I’ve come to except them”.

“Seriously... Mary” Emma said. She didn’t feel like either of them were quite up to calling her “grandmother” yet. “Crowley’s been a good friend to us, and he’s helping us right now. God knows what would happen if he hadn’t been there when Lady Bevell attacked”.

“I assume you would have taken care of her, Miss Squirrel. Really, Mummy Winchester, your lot isn’t that shabby. Your family is pretty strong, if I may say so”.

“I see. Is there – is there a way I could change? I’m still wearing my nightgown”.

“Of course” Madison said quickly. “Em and I can check our closets – you’re probably close to her size than mine, but we’ll see”.

They led her down the corridor to their rooms, Madison deciding to search for clothes on her own while Emma showed Mary her room.

“I really didn’t expect to know the bands from your posters” she said, looking at the ones from Led Zeppelin.

Emma laughed.

“Yeah, what can I say... Dad was right. They rock”.

She nodded.

“Here” Emma held up jeans and a t-shirt. “These should fit”.

“Thank you”.

To break the following uncomfortable silence, Emma blurted out, “They’re so glad you’re here, you know. Dad’s told me all about you”.

She smiled softly.

“He did?”

“Sure. And now... so much has happened in the last few days”.

“It’s been over thirty years for me, imagine what I missed”.

“You’ll get there” she told her firmly.

“I really hope so” she said, reaching for the clothes.

Their hands touched briefly.

Emma told herself that she’d only imagined Mary flinching.

“I’ll leave you to it”.

Crowley was in the midst of explaining what the Men of Letters wanted when they returned to the others.

“Seriously?” her father asked. “They want to wipe out all monsters in America, and they want us as allies?”

“Pretty much”.

He turned to look at her and Madison while holding Cas’ hand.

“About that...”

“Most of their data seems to be outdated. They have no idea about the Amazon or the werewolf living here.”

“And you...”

“They think I want the same arrangement we have in the good old country”.

Crowley looked somewhat confused as he explained it.

“All they ask for is that I stand back... And the use of my hell hounds, should the need arise”.

“You can’t” Sam said immediately.

“Relax, Moose. They obey me. I just have to make sure the Man of Letters who handles them gets mauled instead of whoever they want devoured”.

“Thanks” Dean said. “I mean it, Crowley. It’s really good to have an inside man.”

“Yes – well – whatever, glad you’re not dead, go reconnect with your mother, I’ll be in my room”.

He vanished.

“That’s our life right there, isn’t it” Madison commented drily, walking up to Sam.

Dad caught Emma’s eyes and winked.

“Hell yeah it is, and I wouldn’t have it any other way”.

 


End file.
